


The Crossover Nobody Wanted

by drwhogirl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: What started as in innocent joke soon comes to pass





	The Crossover Nobody Wanted

“If you don’t mind me asking, your majesty,” Aziraphale asked as he and the other knights sat around the table, “how long have you and your man servant been dating?”

“My..” The king faltered. “You mean MERLIN?”

The attention of everyone in the room was drawn to the man in question when a large crash signalled the dropping of the tray he was carrying. “Why would I want to date Merlin? You’d marry the black knight before I would date Merlin!” Arthur protested whilst the rest of the knights sniggered behind their hands and the angel blushed, embarrassed by his blunder.

A couple of centuries and a dozen prophecies later, Arthur was back and getting used to modern day England.

He was walking past an old bookshop and, with nothing better to do at the moment, he decided to go inside. He ran his fingers over the dusty shelves and before long, the shop’s proprietor came to see who had entered.

“Your majesty…” Aziraphale trailed off in confusion.

“Sir Aziraphale? What are you doing here?”

“That’s a very long story.” Aziraphale told him.

“I see…” Arthur told him, eyes suddenly drawn to Aziraphale’s hand upon which sat a gleaming engagement ring.

Aziraphale noticed his glance, “Oh, that’s my engagement ring. I’m getting married next week, would you like to come?”

“Of course, are you marrying anyone I might know?”

“His name’s Crowley… he was… he was the black knight.”

Arthur didn’t respond at first but agreed to come to the wedding all the same. He was surprised when he got to St james’ Park (the only place such a wedding could ever take place) and found Merlin sat in the front row. He was even more surprised when he awoke the following morning in Merlin’s bed. Although he’d never admit to it, Arthur turned out to have been as psychic as Agnes Nutter. For only she could have predicted something so unexpected as this with such startling levels of accuracy.


End file.
